


Lassù sulla montagna, lassù sul monte nero...

by wingsofaboy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gen, It's just a silly fic really, gen - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ma se dite che il vostro cavallo non fuggirebbe, e non pensate che qualcuno dei vostri amici l'abbia preso in prestito..."</p>
<p>"Temo che qualcuno abbia rubato Jeep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lassù sulla montagna, lassù sul monte nero...

Nell'estremo ovest del continente allora conosciuto, abbarbicato tra le alte e inclementi Montagne Nere – chiamate in questo modo per via del colore estremamente scuro della roccia – si trovava un piccolo villaggio, i cui pochi edifici si affacciavano tutti sulla principale strada di posta, unico collegamento con i villaggi a valle se non si consideravano le vie più impervie e selvagge tra le montagne, battute principalmente da banditi che, pistola alla mano, erano pronti a privare dei loro beni e, talvolta, anche della loro vita, chiunque si fosse azzardato a percorrere incautamente quelle strade.

Nonostante il villaggio si trovasse così lontano dalla società e fosse sempre a rischio di attacchi da parte degli indiani o dei criminali, la gente che lo abitava era per lo più pacifica e in quegli ultimi anni niente, o quasi, era mai riuscito a turbare il loro quieto, placido e abitudinario stile di vita.

Hakkai, il maestro del villaggio, sospirò abbandonandosi contro la sua sedia che gli restituì un familiare scricchiolio mentre sorseggiava dalla sua tazza di tè. Anche quel giorno le lezioni erano terminate e lui si trovava nella sua casa, seduto al piccolo tavolo accostato alla finestra in compagnia di Yaone, una giovane farmacista che, grazie al suo buon carattere e indiscusso talento, non aveva faticato a ottenere la fiducia di tutti gli abitanti, anche quelli che mai avrebbero visto una donna dedicarsi a quella professione.

Accompagnando il tè con alcuni dolci di sua preparazione, Yaone si stava informando circa la giornata di Hakkai che, a sua volta, le rivolgeva domande sul suo negozio, chiedendo delucidazioni sui nuovi rimedi da lei congegnati mentre le raccontava della bambina che proprio quella mattina aveva cercato di fuggire dalla classe uscendo da una delle finestre.

Yaone rise. "Tipico della piccola Lirin!"

Hakkai prese una pasta dal piatto e ne addentò un pezzetto che deglutì, prima di rispondere: "E come ben saprete non è nemmeno la prima volta."

"Deve essere una tale seccatura per voi."

Hakkai le sorrise dolcemente. "Sapete, da quando..." Una breve esitazione. "Da quando Kanan non è più qui sono quei ragazzi a darmi la forza di andare avanti, e devo confessare che sebbene il desiderio di uno studente di abbandonare la lezione mi turbi, trovo divertenti gli espedienti che talvolta riescono ad architettare. Almeno mi danno qualcosa da discutere davanti al tè."

Yaone coprì la propria risata con la mano. "Lo immagino! Lirin è una cara bambina, ma ha un carattere così selvaggio. Siete riuscito a tenerla in classe o vi è sfuggita?"

"Ahimè mi è scappata – ma ha messo in atto il suo piano di fuga solo momenti prima della fine della lezione, perciò poco male. Anche se dubito che abbia ascoltato anche una sola parola della mia lezione..."

I due risero insieme, e tra una tazza di tè e un pasticcino la discussione scivolò sulle malattie infantili e i rimedi più o meno efficaci per combatterla, e quando si congedarono il sole si stava già coricando verso il tramonto.

Hakkai scortò Yaone alla porta e le porse la sua mantellina mentre si scambiavano gli ultimi saluti.

"Siete sicura di voler andare da sola? Posso accompagnarvi verso casa sul mio carretto, se lo desiderate."

Yaone si raddrizzò il cappellino e sorrise. "Non vorrei darvi un incomodo. E poi, suvvia, la strada è molto breve."

"Non è affatto un incomodo!" Ribatté Hakkai, e istintivamente si voltò verso il cancello del recinto dove teneva il suo cavallo e rimase un lungo momento immobile, la bocca leggermente aperta. Yaone stava cominciando a ringraziarlo per la sua gentilezza ma, davvero, non doveva preoccuparsi per lei, quando si accorse dell'espressione crucciata sul suo volto e gli posò una mano sul braccio, attirando con delicatezza la sua attenzione.

"Qualcosa vi turba, Hakkai?"

Lui sbatté le palpebre e si voltò a guardare nuovamente Yaone. Il viso di lei tradiva preoccupazione, perciò Hakkai fece del proprio meglio per mascherare la sua dietro ad un sorriso. "No, nulla di che. Solo..."

Yaone serrò le dita sulla giacca di lui, le sopracciglia corrucciate. "Ditemi! Mi state mettendo ansia!"

"Non vi è assolutamente nulla di cui preoccuparsi," la rassicurò Hakkai posando una mano gentile si quella di lei. "Solo, devo essere un terribile sbadato, perché ricordavo di aver chiuso il cancello del recinto e invece ora mi pare proprio sia aperto."

Yaone seguì la linea del suo sguardo e anche lei vide lo steccato del recinto aperto e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Non era certo dal signor Hakkai commettere una distrazione del genere.

"Credo dovreste chiuderlo immediatamente. Non temete che il vostro cavallo possa fuggire?"

Hakkai sorrise. "No, non Jeep. Ha sempre vissuto con noi, sapete, ed è la creatura più fedele del mondo." Così dicendo i due si erano avvicinati al recinto, ma quando Hakkai fece per chiuderlo si fermò di nuovo, come paralizzato. Poi, sollevando il capo e la voce, chiamò: "Jeep?"

Yaone raddrizzò istintivamente il capo, aspettandosi di vedere il familiare stallone bianco apparire dalla piccola stalla sul retro della casa e delimitata dal recinto e trotterellare verso il suo padrone nella speranza di ricevere una carota o dello zucchero.

Tuttavia il cavallo non apparve. Hakkai, nonostante cercasse sempre di mantenere la sua espressione il più pacata possibile, appariva preoccupato. "Questo è molto strano..." disse, e ad alta voce chiamò: "Jeep?"

Yaone si guardò intorno. Il paesaggio familiare appariva immutato; il sole morente cominciava a tingere di rosso le lunghe ombre che si allungavano verso est, e un persistente alito di vento smuoveva le foglie sugli alberi e gli orli delle gonne di Yaone.

"Non mi dicevate poco prima che vi è un ragazzo che ha appena imparato a cavalcare, e a cui piace molto il vostro cavallo?"

Hakkai sbatté le palpebre. "Sì, Goku, è nella mia classe. Lui e Jeep vanno molto d'accordo. Pensate possa...?"

Yaone si strinse nelle spalle. "Voi non lo ritenete possibile?"

"Perché non chiedermelo di persona? Saprebbe che gli avrei dato il permesso."

"Forse ha visto dalla finestra," e con una mano indicò la finestra presso la quale erano stati seduti a bere il tè fino a poco prima, "che vi intrattenevate con me e ha pensato che non fosse il caso disturbarvi."

Hakkai si lasciò sfuggire un breve risolino. "Dubito che Goku sia capace di tanta delicatezza. No, lo escludo proprio."

"Un altro dei vostri amici, allora? Non tenete anche un affittuario nella stanza al piano di sopra?"

"Sha Gojyo, ma possiede un cavallo suo. Solitamente lo tiene stallato alla locanda. Dovrebbe essere là anche ora"

Yaone si morse il labbro e si guardò nuovamente attorno. L'aria aveva cominciato a farsi più pungente e i dintorni che conosceva così tanto bene le parvero improvvisamente molto inquietanti.

"Ma se dite che il vostro cavallo non fuggirebbe, e non pensate che qualcuno dei vostri amici l'abbia preso in prestito..."

"Temo che qualcuno abbia rubato Jeep."

Yaone spalancò gli occhi e si portò una mano alle labbra, ma la sua espressione era di determinata concentrazione non disfatta. Con gentilezza fece scostare Hakkai dal recinto, e tutti e due si fermarono ad osservare la catena attorcigliata sul suolo e il vecchio lucchetto visibilmente forzato.

"Devo agire subito." Sbottò Hakkai, ruotando sul talloni e avviandosi per la strada. Yaone lo seguiva d'appresso. "Devo trovare Jeep."

"E io vi aiuterò," disse lei, il fiato trafelato perché, ad un certo punto, i due avevano preso a correre. "Hakkai, ascoltatemi!"  
Hakkai si fermò. La sua maschera di gioviale imperturbabilità sembrava frantumata, e nel fondo dei suoi occhi si leggeva una grande angoscia per il suo caro animale e rabbia per chiunque avesse osato portarglielo via.

Yaone gli prese la mano tra le sue e con altrettante gentilezza prese il controllo della situazione: "Faremo così. Voi dovreste come prima cosa accertarvi che nessuno dei vostri amici o conoscenti abbia preso il vostro cavallo. So che lo ritenete improbabile, ma resta sempre una possibilità da vagliare. Se così non fosse, farete bene a chiedere in giro: qualcuno potrebbe aver visto qualcosa."

Hakkai parve esitare per un momento, ma alla fine cedé, e acconsentì di fare come la giovane donna suggeriva. "Voi avete certo la mente più lucida di me," disse con un risolino. "E poi se Gojyo ed altri vorranno aiutarmi nelle ricerche sarà più semplice e pratico che vagare per il villaggio da solo."

"Sono d'accordo."

"E voi?"

Yaone sorrise. "Mentre voi vi accertate che si tratti veramente di un furto – anche se io spero di no – io andrò a parlare con lo sceriffo Kougaiji. Saprà darci qualche consiglio, se non il suo aiuto nelle ricerche."

Hakkai sorrise e diede una strizzata alle mani di lei. "Vi ringrazio di cuore per il vostro aiuto, signorina Yaone."

"Non ditelo nemmeno per scherzo, signor Hakkai. E ora andiamo, sta per venire buio."

I due proseguirono lungo la strada con il loro passo più veloce e quando arrivarono davanti all'ufficio dello sceriffo si salutarono e Hakkai corse via, diretto verso il saloon dove si aspettava di trovarvi Gojyo.

Yaone lo osservò per un momento e poi senza esitazione salì i tre gradini di legno che separavano la strada polverosa dall'ingresso.

Il sole era quasi completamente sparito a occidente, e la luna brillava in cielo con il suo lungo codazzo di stelle. Nell'ufficio dello sceriffo alcune candele erano state accese ma anche nella poca luce che gettavano Yaone poté vedere che l'uomo che stava cercando non era lì. Sospirò e per un momento rimase indecisa sul da farsi. Poteva seguire Hakkai e unirsi al suo gruppo di ricerca, oppure poteva andare a cercare lo sceriffo, sperando che non fosse andato troppo lontano. Magari, se avesse aspettato alcuni minuti l'avrebbe visto comparire dalla porta.

"Yaone? Sei tu?"

Yaone sospirò sollevata quando, da una delle porte laterali vide comparire Dokugakuji, il vice dello sceriffo nonché suo grande amico d'infanzia.

"Doku! Sì, sono io. Sono così felice di vederti!"

"Stai bene?" L'uomo si avvicinò a grandi falcate, le sopracciglia aggrottate, osservando da capo a piedi la giovane donna alla ricerca di una possibile causa che l'avesse portata lì quando ormai era quasi notte. "È successo qualcosa?"

"Sto bene!" si affrettò ad assicurargli lei, perché sapeva quanto Dokugakuji fosse protettivo nei confronti di coloro a cui era affezionato. "Non si tratta di me, ma del signor Hakkai, il maestro di Lirin."

"Conosco Cho Hakkai."

"Ebbene," Yaone continuò, le guance imporporate, "saprai anche di quel cavallo che possiede, vero? Uno stallone bianco che risponde al nome di Jeep. L'aveva da quando era un puledro e sua sorella era ancora viva."

"E so benissimo di quale cavallo stai parlando. Cosa è successo?"

"Io ovviamente spero di no, che sia stato solo uno scherzo tiratogli da qualche bambino dispettoso, ma Hakkai teme che qualcuno gliel'abbia rubato."

Dokugakuji incrociò le braccia al petto, il labbro superiore corrucciato. "Come si è accorto che il cavallo era sparito?"

"Si stava offrendosi di accompagnarmi a casa con il suo carretto, e guardando verso il recinto si è accorto che la catena era caduta, il lucchetto rotto o forzato e la porta del recinto aperta. Ci siamo avvicinati e Hakkai ha provato a chiamare l'animale, ma questi non era nella stalla. Così abbiamo capito che era stato portato via."

"Capisco. Non è una bella situazione."

Yaone sospirò. "No, non lo è affatto."

"Adesso dov'è?"

"E come potrei saperlo?"

Dokugakuji rise. "Intendo _Cho Hakkai_ , non il cavallo!"

Yaone arrossì e distolse lo sguardo mentre l'uomo faceva del suo meglio per trattenere la risata.

"In paese." Rispose lei quando si riebbe da quel breve momento di imbarazzo. "Sta andando dai suoi amici a verificare che nessuno di loro l'abbia preso in prestito senza passare da lui, prima. Poi credo che andrà a chiedere in giro se qualcuno ha visto o sentito qualcosa."

Dokugakuji fece una smorfia. "Mi sembra una cosa sensata. E tu?"

"Io?"

"Eri venuta qui a cercare Kou per questo?"

Yaone annuì. "Naturale. Certo, è un po' tardi, ma speravo di trovare anche lui ancora qui."

"A dire la verità l'hai mancato per un soffio. Strano tu non l'abbia visto venendo qui."

Yaone si portò le mani al petto. "Vuoi dire che è uscito? È successo qualcosa?" Una realizzazione e per un momento il fiato le rimase in gola. "Non sarà accaduto qualcosa a sua madre o sua sorella, vero?"

Dokugakuji sollevò entrambe le mani facendole segno di calmarsi. "No, no, niente del genere. È solo arrivato un emissario dalla parrocchia a dire che il prete aveva bisogno che Kou andasse alla chiesa. Il perché, non l'ha specificato."

"Che disdetta. Pensi ci metterà molto?"

"Non lo so. Ma possiamo sempre andare là e scoprirlo. Prendo il cappotto," e così detto indossò soprabito e cappello e, insieme a Yaone, presero la strada ormai diventata buia, superarono alcuni edifici e, imboccato un viottolo che serpeggiava lungo il fianco della montagna, si diressero verso la chiesa del villaggio.

Nel frattempo, Hakkai aveva avuto conferma che nessuno dei suoi amici o conoscenti era venuto in possesso del suo cavallo, né, per sfortuna, l'aveva visto quella sera.

"Ehi, non preoccuparti. Lo troveremo."

Gojyo si accese una sigaretta e si sedette accanto a lui su una delle panche davanti al saloon. Dall'interno del locale provenivano le voci degli avventori che sovrastavano ogni altro rumore sulla strada, illuminata solamente dalla fioca luce della luna. Hakkai era grato che Gojyo fosse con lui, e ancora di più che, vista l'ora, fosse ancora ragionevolmente sobrio.

Quando poco prima era entrato al locale per annunciargli il disastro, l'aveva trovato seduto al tavolo con altri tre o quattro avventori e alcune bellezze che giravano introno alle sedie, in attesa di vedere i risultati della partita a carte per decidere a chi accordare il loro favore quella notte. Gojyo aveva opposto una simbolica resistenza, ma aveva acconsentito a lasciare la partita – e un'eccellente mano di carte, se Hakkai aveva visto giusto – per seguirlo, perciò Hakkai aveva di che essergli grato.

Certo, sarebbe stato meglio che Gojyo avesse, per qualche motivo, preso Jeep con sé; Hakkai gli avrebbe fatto una lavata di capo sul fare qualcosa di quel genere senza avvertirlo, ma la situazione si sarebbe risolta. Invece del suo amato animale non vi era traccia, e insieme i due uomini si erano trovati a bussare di porta in porta a chiedere se qualcuno avesse visto qualcosa. Quando avevano bussato alla porta di Sanzo, un cacciatore di taglie che per qualche ragione aveva deciso di fermarsi al villaggio a tempo indeterminato, questi aveva dato loro la stessa risposta di tutti gli altri: "Non ho visto il tuo cavallo da nessuna parte." Poi aveva aggiunto: "Come diavolo è possibile farsi rubare _un cavallo_ in questo modo in pieno giorno?"

Hakkai accettò la critica con un sorrisino tirato, e prima che Gojyo potesse ribattere qualcosa in sua difesa, Goku, di cui Sanzo si prendeva, se non cura, almeno la responsabilità, era apparso sulla soglia con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta. "No! Hanno portato via Jeep? Perché?"

Sanzo sbuffò, ma non ci fu verso di mandare il ragazzo a dormire. Quando ebbe sentito tutta la storia si dichiarò intenzionato più che mai a voler dare una mano, e nonostante Sanzo non ne fosse entusiasta, i due si ritrovarono presto uniti al gruppo di ricerca.

Le strade erano ormai quasi deserte, e le ricerche infruttuose terminarono poche ore dopo. Una volta abbandonato il cuore del villaggio, i quattro avevano fatto il giro dei ranch e delle case dove sapevano esserci altri cavalli, nella speranza che Jeep fosse stato trovato da un proprietario terriero mentre vagava tra le montagne o attirato dai suoi simili.

Anche quel piano fallì – e ad un certo punto un vecchio signore eccessivamente eccitabile per poco non sparò sopra le loro teste nel cuore della notte, temendo che _loro_ avessero intenzione di rubare i suoi animali – e i quattro si ritrovarono di nuovo davanti alle porte del saloon, i visi pallidi e tirati che contrastavano così tanto con le voci allegre e ubriache che provenivano dall'interno del locale.

Gojyo e Sanzo si arrotolarono un paio di sigarette, mentre Goku si accucciò ai piedi di Hakkai e lo osservò dal basso, il capo chinato da parte, e i grandi occhi dorati sollevati verso di lui: "E adesso che si fa?"

Hakkai gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla. Era ad un punto morto. Aveva sperato così tanto che quella ricerca notturna portasse i suoi frutti che per tutte quelle ore aveva relegato ad un angolo della propria mente Yaone e degli accordi che aveva preso con lei. Se ne rammentò in quel momento, e sollevò istintivamente gli occhi verso Sanzo e Gojyo che borbottavano tra loro mentre si passavano la sigaretta di mano in mano.

Hakkai notò distrattamente e con un mezzo sorriso come i visi di Gojyo e Sanzo fossero vicini quando, un cerino acceso tra loro ad illuminare i profili dei loro nasi, si accesero un'altra sigaretta ciascuno.

"La signorina Yaone dovrebbe essere andata dallo sceriffo," disse, attirando l'attenzione di tutti i presenti.

Sanzo si strinse nelle spalle. "E con ciò?"

Hakkai lo guardò gettare il mozzicone di sigaretta al suolo e schiacciarlo con lo stivale, e poi disse: "Vi è andata per conto mio, per chiedere il suo aiuto nel caso, come è stato, che Jeep fosse stato veramente rubato. Credo dovremmo riunirci a lei e parlare anche noi con lo sceriffo." 

"Che seccatura," sbottò Sanzo, ma poi disse: "Bene, voi due state qui, ci andremo io e Goku."

Gojyo inarcò un sopracciglio. "E quando mai? L'egregio Sanzo che si offre di sua iniziativa di fare qualsiasi cosa?"

Sanzo lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia. "Ci saremmo dovuti andare comunque domani mattina per ritirare una taglia. In questo modo prendiamo due piccioni con una fava."

"Ovviamente doveva esserci qualcosa sotto…"

Hakkai si ritrovò a sorridere e Goku gli posò una mano sul ginocchio mentre si alzava in piedi. "Stai tranquillo," gli disse, gli occhi che brillavano nel buio. "Non sarà tanto lontano."

Hakkai posò la propria mano su quella di Goku e dopo essersi scambiati ancora un paio di parole, Sanzo e Goku lasciarono gli altri due seduti sulle panche davanti al saloon mentre raggiungevano di buon passo l'ufficio dello sceriffo. 

Goku superò i gradini con un salto e bussò alla porta, mentre Sanzo si accendeva una nuova sigaretta. Dall'interno non arrivò nessuna risposta.

"Ebbene?"

Goku si voltò e si strinse nelle spalle. "Non risponde nessuno."

Sanzo strinse il mozzicone tra i denti, raggiunse la porta e diede uno scrollone alla maniglia. La porta era evidentemente chiusa a chiave, e dalle finestre non proveniva alcuna luce, né un suono ad indicare che vi fosse qualcuno all'interno. Sanzo buttò via la sigaretta mentre borbottava: "Fottutamente tipico."

"E adesso che facciamo?"

"Possiamo stare qui come due imbecilli ad aspettare che torni qualcuno, o possiamo tornare da Hakkai e Gojyo e tentare in un secondo momento. Nessuna delle due opzioni mi alletta particolarmente."

"Mh."

I due rimasero un momento in piedi sotto il portico mentre Sanzo pensava a cosa convenisse fare e in quale modo a lui toccasse fare il meno lavoro possibile, ma la decisione fu presa per loro da una voce che, dall'altro lato della strada, richiamò la loro attenzione.

"Chi va là?"

Era il vice sceriffo che, con una lampada ad olio in una mano e un individuo ammanettato nell'altra, si avvicinava a loro a passo sicuro. Sanzo lanciò un'occhiata veloce al prigioniero. Era un tipo sufficientemente muscoloso, e nonostante fosse giovane aveva dei capelli grigi che gli ricadevano sugli occhi. Non poteva essere nulla di più che un criminale qualunque e Sanzo perse subito interesse per lui.

Invece, si voltò a guardare il vice sceriffo che si era avvicinato abbastanza per riconoscere il cacciatore di taglie e il ragazzino che si portava sempre appresso.

"Oh, siete voi. Credevo aveste preso accordi con Kou per venire domani mattina."

Sanzo lo osservò – senza naturalmente offrirsi di aiutarlo in alcun modo – mentre Dokugakuji apriva la porta, entrava nell'ufficio e assicurava il suo prigioniero dietro le sbarre di una piccola cella. Il vice sceriffo, un occhio vigile sempre sui suoi ospiti, tirò fuori dalla cassaforte un pacco di banconote che consegnò nelle mani di Sanzo dicendogli: "Ecco. La vostra ricompensa che non poteva aspettare domani mattina." 

Sanzo accettò il pagamento senza proferire verbo, e prima che potesse riferire al vice sceriffo l'altra questione che lo portava lì Dokugakuji aveva abbassato gli occhi per guardare Goku che si agitava irrequieto dietro la gamba di Sanzo, e fu colto da una realizzazione improvvisa: "Voi siete amico di Cho Hakkai, non è vero?"

"Sì!" esclamò Goku mentre Sanzo borbottava: "Una specie," e Dokugakuji annuì incrociando le braccia al petto.

"Allora, già che siete qui, potreste trovarlo per me e riferirgli che la sua questione è stata risolta?"

Sanzo aggrottò le sopracciglia: "Quale questione?"

"Non so se ne siete al corrente, ma il suo cavallo era stato rubato."

Sanzo annuì. "Ne sono al corrente. Incidentalmente sono qui anche per quel motivo. Ma perché dite _era_?"

Dokugakuji sorrise mostrando i denti. "L'animale è stato trovato e recuperato."

Goku gridò e saltò quasi a mezzo metro d'altezza, le braccia sollevate in aria: "Dici sul serio? L'avete trovato? E sta bene?"

Dokugakuji rise. "Sta bene, sta bene. In questo momento è al sicuro nelle stalle della chiesa."

Sanzo inarcò un sopracciglio: "E come c'è arrivato là?"

Dokugakuji fece un cenno col capo verso la cella dove aveva poco prima rinchiuso il suo prigioniero. "Qualcuno ha visto questo individuo cercare di trascinare via il cavallo, ma apparentemente la bestia si dimostrava scontrosa, il che ha insospettito il nostro testimone che si è impadronito sia dell'animale che del suo ladro; il prete ha riconosciuto subito il cavallo e ha mandato qualcuno perché Kou – lo sceriffo, dico, andasse lassù e sistemasse la questione."

"Capisco." Sanzo guardò oltre le spalle del vice sceriffo nella cella dove il ladro si stava agitando per un bicchiere d'acqua e fece una smorfia. "Non esattamente un tipo notevole."

"No, infatti." Poi Dokugakuji si strinse nelle spalle. "Il mio compito era tornare qui con quell'individuo e portare Cho Hakkai alla chiesa perché si riprendesse il suo cavallo, ma dato che siete qui, potreste farlo voi al posto mio? È stata una lunga giornata," aggiunse con uno sbadiglio.

Sanzo avrebbe preferito evitare dover fare ancora dell'altra strada, ma Goku gli saltò davanti e gli disse che non c'erano problemi, che sapevano esattamente dove fosse Hakkai e che avrebbero sistemato la questione. Usciti dall'ufficio dello sceriffo Sanzo mollò un pugno sulla testa di Goku sbottando: "Stupida scimmia!"

"Ahi! Perché mi hai picchiato?"

"Non fare domande inutili e muoviti. Prima recuperiamo lo stupido padrone, prima potrà riavere il suo stupido cavallo e prima io me ne potrò tornare a dormire."

"E prima mangeremo qualcosa, vero Sanzo? Ho fame!"

Sanzo sbuffò dal naso, e senza voltarsi indietro prese la strada principale di buon passo, con Goku fedelmente alle calcagna. Quando il saloon fu in vista Goku scattò in avanti e corse verso Gojyo e Hakkai che si erano alzati in piedi e stavano cominciando a venire loro incontro, allarmati dalle grida.

"Che sta succedendo?"

Goku gettò le braccia al collo di Hakkai e per poco non lo fece cadere a terra. "L'abbiamo trovato! Abbiamo trovato Jeep!"

Hakkai spalancò gli occhi, le braccia immobili a mezz'aria; "Cosa?"

"L'abbiamo trovato! È tutto a posto!"

Lo sguardo di Gojyo passò da Goku a Sanzo ad Hakkai che stava lentamente riprendendo colore; Hakkai afferrò Goku per le spalle e il suo sguardo corse per tutta la strada, avanti e indietro – ma a parte loro non c'era nessun altro se non qualche ubriaco che stava tornando verso casa.

"Dove?"

"Non è qui!" rise Goku, che prese una mano di Hakkai tra le sue e cominciò a tirarlo, facendogli segno di seguirlo. "Un tizio l'ha salvato dal ladro che l'ha rapito e l'ha portato alla chiesa. Ora è là, dobbiamo solo andare a prenderlo."

Gojyo e Hakkai fissarono Goku per un lungo momento e poi, all'unisono, sollevarono gli occhi verso Sanzo, aspettandosi da lui una spiegazione più sensata. Sanzo sbuffò e si arrotolò un'altra sigaretta mentre per sommi capi raccontava di come avessero incontrato Dokugakuji e di come questi avesse spiegato loro le circostanze che avevano portato Jeep – stando al suo racconto – ad essere preso in cura nelle stalle della chiesa.

"Padre Hazel dovrebbe conoscere bene Jeep," disse, leccandosi le labbra. "Forse è proprio vero che l'hanno trovato?"

Gojyo ficcò una mano tra i capelli di Goku, tirandolo verso di sé mentre la compagnia, incitata da Sanzo, prendeva a camminare in direzione della chiesa. "Non puoi dire di aver trovato qualcosa se a conti fatti non l'hai trovato, stupida scimmia!"

"Ma noi _abbiamo trovato_ quello che l'ha trovato, quindi è la stessa cosa! E non chiamarmi scimmia, pervertito di un kappa!"

"Volete stare zitti?!"

Hakkai sorrise di cuore per tutto il tragitto dal villaggio alla chiesa, accompagnato dalle urla, le recriminazioni e le minacce degli altri tre che riempivano l'aria fredda della notte. Il viottolo che portava alla chiesa si apriva, giunto al termine, in un ampio spiazzo che formava una specie di vallata tra le montagne. L'edificio di culto era in sé piuttosto modesto, come lo erano gli appartamenti del chierico dove abitava lui, insieme alla perpetua e, di quando in quando, qualche viandante che avesse necessitato riposo poteva occupare la piccola mansarda.

Le stalle, piccole anch'esse, non contenevano che tre o quattro capi di bestiame e alcuni cavalli di proprietà del prete e della chiesa.

Quando Hakkai, Gojyo, Sanzo e Goku arrivarono nella valle videro alcune figure in piedi dinnanzi all'uscio della casa. Tre le riconobbero non appena furono abbastanza vicini da poter vedere i loro lineamenti alla luce delle candele ad olio – lo sceriffo, la signorina Yaone e Hazel Gloss, il prete – mentre la quarta figura era di un uomo che non avevano mai visto e che, sospettarono, fosse anche colui che aveva identificato il ladro del cavallo.

Era un uomo imponente, il viso serio e scuro, di bell'aspetto e abbigliato alla maniera degli indiani che vivevano dall'altro lato delle montagne, oltre la sponda del fiume. I rapporti con le tribù della zona non erano brutti, ma nemmeno eccessivamente pacifici, e trovare qui uno di loro era come minimo strano.

Dal prete scoprirono che il suo nome era Gato, che come avevano sospettato fosse un indigeno della tribù oltre il fiume e che era, in effetti, colui che aveva recuperato Jeep dal suo rapitore.

"È stato straordinariamente gentile da parte vostra! Vi sono debitore!"

Sanzo gettò a terra una sigaretta che aveva appena finito di fumare. "Non abbiamo ancora visto il cavallo e stabilito che sia davvero il tuo."

Hazel batté le mani e annuì. "Giustissimo. Naturalmente io conosco molto bene il cavallo di Cho Hakkai, e posso garantire sulla sua identità, ma sarebbe meglio che il padrone lo veda di persona."

Il gruppo fu d'accordo e tutti insieme si diressero verso le stalle dove, tra gli animali del prete, spiccava un destriero bianco dal manto lucido e i vispi occhi blu. Non ci fu bisogno di studiarlo a lungo: cavallo e padrone, appena si videro, si corsero incontro come due vecchi amici separati per anni. Hakkai carezzò la criniera e il bel muso, mentre Jeep si spingeva dolcemente contro il suo petto quasi volesse abbracciarlo.

Yaone, sulla porta della stalla, si asciugò una lacrima di commozione, e dopo aver salutato Hakkai ed accettato modestamente i suoi ringraziamenti – "Suvvia, io non ho fatto alcunché!" – prese la strada del ritorno, accompagnata dallo sceriffo che si dichiarò interessato a scambiare quattro chiacchiere con il suo nuovo prigioniero.

"Venite anche voi, Sanzo? Se non sbaglio abbiamo un appuntamento per domani mattina: possiamo risolvere la faccenda questa sera stessa, se lo desiderate."

"Passo. Ho già parlato con il vicesceriffo e mi ha dato tutto quello che mi doveva."

"Bene, allora," e con una rinnovata parola di saluto e un ringraziamento a Gato in quanto ufficiante della legge se ne andò.

Hakkai, la mano infilata nella criniera del suo ritrovato amico, e i suoi tre compagni, se ne andarono poco dopo. Sulla soglia della casa rimasero soltanto Hazel e il gigante indigeno; sul momento Hakkai, al colmo della gioia di aver ritrovato il suo caro animale, non vi prestò attenzione, ma nei giorni successivi gli diede molto da pensare il modo in cui Gato carezzò con le labbra la mano del prete prima che entrambi, insieme, si chiudessero la porta alle spalle senza che una luce potesse tradire la loro presenza.

Nonostante il buio, i quattro trovarono facilmente la strada di casa, e Hakkai li convinse a rimanere da lui, quella notte, piuttosto che tornare alla loro stanza, cosa che Sanzo accettò quasi immediatamente e senza riserve: non solo la casa di Hakkai era la più vicina, ma con quella sistemazione Goku avrebbe dormito con Gojyo al piano di sopra, e lui si sarebbe potuto godere una dormita nella stanza di Hakkai, dove sapeva per esperienza che regnava sempre ordine e silenzio.

Goku, d'altro canto, era sempre entusiasta di dormire fuori, e lo fu ancora di più quando Hakkai gli diede il permesso di cavalcare Jeep a pelo per tutta la strada verso la loro destinazione.

"Piuttosto banale, non vi pare?" Commentò Gojyo quando, una volta arrivati a destinazione, i quattro si sedettero attorno al tavolo con del liquore nei bicchieri per gli adulti e del latte per Goku, che protestò fino a che Sanzo non lo punì con un ben assestato pugno in testa.

"Che intendi dire?"

Gojyo si strinse nelle spalle. "Non so. Niente inseguimenti, niente pistolettate, neanche un po' di brivido: il tutto è durato solo una manciata di ore."

"Io ho provato molti brividi, grazie tante," lo rimbeccò Hakkai e Gojyo roteò gli occhi al cielo.

"Non intendevo quello – solo, non è proprio una storia da condividere con qualche bella ragazza al saloon. Troppo noiosa."

Sanzo inarcò il lato della bocca in una smorfia: "E con chi la condivideresti, allora?"

"Dei bambini?" Suggerì Hakkai, il mento tra il pollice e l'indice. "Non so, ma se ci lavorassimo su potrebbe uscirne del materiale per una fiaba o una filastrocca. La presenza del signor Gato rende il tutto molto particolare…"

Sanzo inarcò un sopracciglio. "Stupidaggini," disse.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la quinta settimana al **COW-T5** @ [Mari di Challenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/), prompt: _Wild Wild West_.
> 
> Very wild. Such west. Wow. Ispirata, chiaramente, dalla filastrocca che ci ha rimbambiti tutti da bambini che comincia con "Lassù sulla montagna, lassù sul monte Nero, c'era un cowboy che si chiamava Piero" eccetera. (Ora ce l'avrete in testa anche voi per tutta la settimana come me. Tiè. :P)


End file.
